


Omega Sex

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, a/b/o dynamics, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're both omegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



Clint must be dreaming.

He must be if there is an Agent Phil Coulson sitting on his bed.  _His_ bed. His wildest fantasies have started from imagining Phil Coulson on a bed. He takes in a deep breath and Clint walks over to the bed, Phil just stares up at him. 

"Sir?" Clint asks.

"Barton." Phil says. Not really answering anything.

Clint stays quiet. Phil sighs and stood up. “Are you on suppressants?” He asks.

Clint raises an eyebrow at that. “No. They say that my body doesn’t need it because of my past and they stopped giving me the pills a few months ago.”

Phil clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Great.” he muttered. “Thank you anyway, Agent Barton. If you’ll excuse me.” Phil pulled on the lapels of his suit and made for the door.

"Sir?" Clint called out.

Phil didn’t turn to look at him but he did stop. “Yes, Agent Barton?”

"I was just, uh, I was wondering why you asked, sir." He tried. Normally, he wouldn’t ask. He didn’t need to know, so he wouldn’t ask. But it had to be something if it made Phil  _mutter_.

Phil seemed to hesitate before finally facing Clint. “I ran out. I need to take them sometime around-” he glanced at his watch. “Three days ago.” and he sighed.

Clint then started to see it. Phil had dilated pupils, there was a trickle of sweat racing through his hairline, he was breathing slow but deep, and his index finger was twitching. to a normal person, this would be nothing, but to Agent Phil Coulson, this is the equivalent of running around buck naked.

And okay, maybe thinking about Phil and nakedness while the man in question was standing in front of him and in heat, no less, was admittedly torture, but his brain function seems to be broken right now, because Clint opens his big mouth again.

"I could help with that…" He shrugged. "You know, if you wanted."

Phil blinked once. twice. But other than that, he didn’t move.

"Or not." Clint amended. "Forget I said anything. I sometimes ge-" Clint found himself unable to finish his sentence when Phil pulled his neck down to kiss the archer squarely on the lips. Clint was surprised to say the least, letting out a little squeak when their lips touched but immediately got on with the program and kissed Phil back, years of UST on his side coming out in one kiss. 

Phil pulled back and rested his hands on the archers chest. “Yes.” he whispered. pushing Clint back until he fell on the mattress. Clint propped himself up with his elbows just in time to see Phil straddle him. And boy, was that a  _sight_. Phil sat back and pulled on his tie, making it loose, but not really taking it off either. Clint groaned because, well… because  _hot damn._

And seriously? Clint’s fantasies had nothing on this. 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83692860088/im-sorry-im-not-very-familiar-with-abo>Find%20it%20here%20on%20tumblr</a>)


End file.
